Three's a Crowd
There's a plot hole on how the consultants managed to escape their troubles in Luxuriosi Exercitus Pervenit So, I don't know how...graphic this is gonna get, so just to be safe...you've been warned. Leena's B&B Abigail braced herself for her next session. During Garret's fiasco in the Warehouse, one of his doubles had managed remove Juan, Bri, and Tyler in an...interesting fashion. The report read that one of the doubles had used the Red Satin and White Silk wine bottles that were tied to the '50 Shades' series, causing the two to ravenously go at one another. To make matters worse, the double then proceeded to trap Bri in Bettie Page's Leather Corset. Overloading the dominatrix persona that Bri had managed to repress, the female consultant instead went after to...punish her boyfriend and the Time Mage. "You can come in now." Abigail called out. Taking her seat, she watched as the three Warehouse employees sat down, each in different chairs. Right off the bat she could tell that the three of them weren't entirely ready to be around one another again. "So...I'm bringing in everyone for a session." Abigail explained, preparing her pen, "I don't need to explain why the three of you here. So, who wants to go first?" The three consultants remained silent, clearly not willing to open up just yet. Seeing that she'd have ease them in, Abigail asked, "So, why did you drink the wine?" ------ the air was growing progressively hotter. They fanned their shirts, pulled their collars, but were still sweating. "What is gong on?" Juan panted. He glanced over at Tyler, who nodded, and proceded to pull off his white t-shirt, exposing his admittedly well-defined, suction-cup marked torso. "No Japanese comments about the marks, Ty." Tyler, who was a bit more modest, pulled off his shirt, but still remained in a white undershirt, damp around the collar from his sweat. ... They were so hot that they didn't bother to read the labels: Red Satin and White Silk. Tyler took the white, and Juan the red. They nearly downed the entire bottles, but stopped when they felt a strange sensation spreading from their stomachs throughout their entire bodies. They fell down, dazed, and set the bottles down next to them. Tyler looked at Juan, and Juan looked at Tyler. The two made a mad dash for each other, Tyler trying desperately to get underneath Juan and vice-versa. ------ "It was getting hot." Juan explained, "One of the clones was using the Salt from Dallol, Ethiopia." Abigail nodded and wrote a bit, "But why did you drink the wine? Why not wait til you reach the Artic Section?" Tyler shrugged, "Low blood pressure. If I don't drink, I pass out." As he said this, he started to get ticked, "I should've known those bottles were trouble...I should've known!" Bri reached out and tried to calm him down, but her touched caused him to faintly recoil, "It...It's not your fault. You were more focused on the threat of Garret." She then muttered under her breath, "I didn't help too much either..." ------''"Oh, hold on a minute there." Red ran out of sight for a minute and returned, Bri still trapped. "I saw this on my way, and I've gotta say, I think you'd look great in this. I'm sure Tyler will agree." Red held up and showed offBettie Page's Leather Corset.'' "N-no!" Bri stammered. "Don't do that!" Bri desperately struggled harder and harder against the spider webs. Red, slightly wary of the creeping arachnid by-product, found a pocket-knife, cut Bri's shirt down the middle, and quickly replaced it with the leather corset. As soon as the corset got within reach of her body, Bri was feeling its effects. She had been feeling a bit hot under the collar for a bit lately (thanks to Scott), and the corset did look like it would fit her well... No! Bri thought, stop it! Red, who was pleased to find Bri's hands completely bound to her sides, closed the final metal clamp around her waist, sealing the now nearly skin-tight artifact to her curvaceous form. Bri stopped struggling and seemed to go limp for a moment. Her brunette hair hung in front of her fallen face, which slowly rose up. Red saw a dirty glimmer in her eye. "Don't look at me," said Red. "I saw Tyler and Juan over there. They looked like they deserved a big, stinging punishment from momma." Red removed the bolas and coated the remaining webs in Bri's neutralizer solution, removed her soft purple gloves, handed her a normal leather whip Scott had bought at a "novelty shop" in Christchurch, and pointed to the other two agents' direction. ------Abigail nodded as she took note, "Bri, how do you think Garret's evil double knew you were vunrable to the corset?" Bri turned a bit red and sighed, "Well, normally I wouldn't have a clue, but since someone," she glared daggers at Tyler, "Just couldn't grow up and be the bigger man, he and a few others found Tyler caught up in Terri-Jean's Straps." Tyler grumbled, "In my defense, he started it..." Before the couple could get any deeper into argument, Abigail cut them off, "Moving along, what did you see when you found them Bri?" ------''Bri under the thrall of the corset when she came across Juan and Tyler, just like Red said she would. What she found was the two Warehouse employees naked, Juan having come out on top and pinning the slightly smaller consultant to the floor.'' Cracking the whip above their heads, Bri got their attention. "Shame on you for starting the fun without your mistress." She lashed the whip at the floor, narrowly missing the males, "Off him Juan, or you'll also get a good lashing. Tyler already knows how much it can sting, don't you?" Whether it was the wine, influence from the corset, or a mixture of both talking, Tyler sheepishly nodded, "I'm sorry Mistress Bri Anne, I tried to wait, I did! Please don't punish me..." Taking a step forward, Bri raised his chin and stroked his cheek, "I'm sure you did...but the fact you still failed disappoints me...." ------ Bri blushes a shade of crimson as she recounts it, "The corset kinda woke up the dominatrix I've been suppressing." "Was she really like that when she first used the whip?," Juan asked Tyler, who nervously shifted in his seat, not fully comfortable sharing his sex life with not only Juan, but Abi as well. "The first time, I also got whammied," Tyler explained, "I was essentially under her command...just like when she was using the corset." Juan shook his head as he remembered, "Ugh, no me recuerde...." ------- "That's right boys, just like that..." Bri mused as the two agents lied on top of one another, Juan on the floor on his back, Tyler on top of him on his stomach. "Now start making out for mistress..." The artifacts must've battling for dominance as the boys refused to do so, but having the stronger of the two, Bri cracked the whip across Tyler's rear, causing him to yip and do as she was told. ------ "Even with Juan's accelerated healing, it still not easy to sit..." Tyler says, "I'm still thankful it wasn't Berkley's whip...I do not want to bleed to death from my ass."